The Walking Dead: The Asylum
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Thomas intenta sobrevivir a lo que parece el fin del mundo, sin familia y solo, Thomas se embarca en un viaje en busca de un refugio, pero puede que el final de su viaje sea solo el principio. Historia de OC, paralela a las historia del comic y del videojuego de Telltale Games.
1. El inicio de un frio otoño

**_The Walking Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen y esta obra es sin fines de ninguna clase de lucro, solo es para entretenimiento._**

**_Esta historia está basada en los comic de The Walking Dead y del videojuego de Telltale Games, esta historia es paralela a los dos grupos distintos de las obras antes mocionadas y se lleva a cabo en un área ficticia de los Estados Unidos._**

* * *

**The Walking Dead: Asylum**

**Escrito por: IrkenRocks.**

* * *

**—El inicio de un frio otoño—**

Apenas puedo dormir. Esta vieja cabaña a un lado de la carretera a servido como un refugio para pasar la noche, pero no eh podido pegar los parpados con esas cosas haya fuera. El sonido de sus pasos torpes y sus gemidos ahogados me mantienen despierto. Espero que pasen pronto, cada vez es más difícil encontrar comida y refugio. Tal vez debería dejar que uno de ellos me atrape y acabe con todo, pero no tengo el valor de eso.

La luz es casi segadora, no sé donde estoy, pero el sonido de las aves cantando me desconcierta.

-Thomas-

Su vos es tan gloriosa, me volteo para verla acercándose asía mi sosteniendo una bandeja con limonada, se ve tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco, siento como las lagrimas acarician mi rostro.

-Papi, papi-

Al mirar hacia abajo puedo ver a mi pequeña, su sonrisa y cabello dorado como el de su mare casi logran hacer que me derrumbe en lagrimas, pero no me lo permito, la tomo en mis brazos y presiono con toda la fuerza posible sin llegar a lastimarla, mi pequeña Susie.

-Papá, me estas lastimando *Risilla*-

-Lo siento cariño, es solo que yo… olvídalo-

Le dejo en el suelo para observarla mejor, su pequeño vestido azul la hacen ver tan inocente y tierna. Cuando siento la mano de mi esposa sobre mi hombro todas las cargas desaparecen.

-Thomas, estas olvidando algo cariño-

-¿Que sucede?-

Siento como sus labios rojos y brillantes se acercan a mi oído derecho, su aliento es cálido al principio, pero luego se torna frio.

-Esto no es real Thomas-

Siento como si todo se volviera una porquería, no tardo en escuchar los gemidos que tanto me han acosado, cuando me giro un poco veo a mi esposa como uno de esos monstros, logro apartarla de un empujón, no pienso en nada más que salvar a mi pequeña, la tomo en mis brazos y corro, las calles están llenas de esos muertos andantes.

-Papá, tengo frio papá-

Cuando miro a mi pequeña solo puedo ver un cadáver, su pequeño vestido azul está lleno de sangre y un enorme agujero yace en su pequeño vientre. La miro unos segundos más antes de que regrese como uno de ellos y me salte encima clavando sus dientes en mi cuello.

-AAAHH-

El sudor en mi frente es frio, pero al mirara a mí alrededor y reconocer el sucio interior de la cabaña en la que me refugie, recuerdo donde estoy. Ellas están muertas y yo vivo, eso es lo único que sé y lo único que me queda.

Me acerco a uno de los espejos de cuerpo completo que aun no están rotos y me miro, hace algún tiempo llevaba traje y corbata, y ahora llevo puesto unos vaqueros negros, una camisa gris y una chaqueta de cuero café algo empolvada y unas botas negras, mi cabello negro solía estar siempre peinado, ahora está todo desarreglado y algo sucio, pero sigue estando corto, nunca fui de cabello largo, mis ojos azules se ven cansados y llenos de miedo, mi piel caucásica se opacado un poco por la suciedad y me ah comenzado a salir una sombra de barba. De verdad que extraño los largos baños que tomaba antes de esta mierda.

Cerca hay una vieja hacha, la eh llevado conmigo desde que salí de la ciudad, la tomo antes de asomar mi cabeza por la puerta que entre abro, no hay nadie. Esas cosas debieron haberse largado anoche.

Salgo con mucha precaución, eh aprendido a tener cuidado, ya hace varios meses que esta mierda comenzó, ya no llevo la cuenta, pero sé que es otoño por como las hojas cambian de color y caen de los arboles

No tardo mucho en continuar mi camino por la carretera, solo tomo mi mochila de adentro de cabaña, ya no me queda mucho, solo algunas latas de conservas y algo de agua.

La carretera está completamente bacía, a la derecha e izquierda solo hay mas arboles, y de vez en cuando hay algunos coches, eh revisado en el interior para ver si encuentro algo, pero no eh tenido suerte. Incluso recordar el trafico interminable me hace sentir melancólico.

Me quedo paralizado cuando frente a mi veo a una de esas cosas, se me queda viendo sin más, no se mueve o intenta atacarme, solo me observa, esta gordo y su ropa esta desgarrada, se nota que era un leñador o algo parecido por su atuendo.

Tengo cuidado conforme me acercó, son lentos pero no por eso son menos peligrosos, cuando estoy a unos metros comienza a notarme, me mira con más agresividad que antes, pero en ese instante le meto el hacha en el cráneo y se lo parto en dos, no sigo sosteniendo mi arma, dejo que el cadáver caída al suelo con todo y hacha incrustada, solo me hacerlo para extraerla y continuo mi camino.

Esta comenzando anochecer, el olor que mi nariz percibe es inconfundible, carne, carne siendo asada, por alguna razón mi cuerpo actúa antes de que yo pueda pensar, en segundos estoy entre los arboles corriendo hacia ese aroma tan familiar, no sé si es por el hambre o por que se que eso significa que hay más personas.

Continúo corriendo sin intención de detenerme, pero debo hacerlo cuando al mover algunas ramas frente a mí un cañón de rifle queda ante mis ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

Todavía hay suficiente luz como para ver quién me apunta, es solo una muchacha, no debe tener ni unos 27 años, su cabello es castaño y lleva una chaqueta azul de mezclilla sobre su camisa blanca, unos vaqueros azules y botas negras, sus ojos azules me hace saber que está dispuesta a volarme los sesos sin dudar.

-¡Responde!- me exige la chica.

-Tranquila… yo solo quería saber si avían más personas-

Su mirada me dice que no me cree, pero no le culpo, se lo que es vivir aquí fuera y no es lo mejor que uno desearía, pero cuando baja el arma puedo sentir como mi corazón vuelve a latir.

-Aun no me has contestado, ¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Thomas, Thomas Winter, solo quería saber si habían más personas-

La muchacha me analiza con la mirada durante unos segundos, su expresión seria cambia a una sonrisa algo amable.

-En ese caso no tenemos tiempo, pronto se terminaran todo- exclama la chica.

La muchacha comienza a caminar entre los árboles, no digo nada, solo le sigo, el olor aumenta con cada paso que doy, en poco tiempo mis ojos ven algo que nunca pensé volver a ver. Un grupo de gente disfrutando de una buena cena, casi me arrodillo pero me mantuve de pie con todas mis fuerzas.

-Bienvenido al grupo- exclama la chica con una sonrisa algo alegre.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, este es un especial de noche de brujas y día de muertos algo atrasado, pero la intención es lo que cuanta, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos, este especial contara con 3 entregas aproximadamente.**_

_**Soundtrack:**_

_**1-Johnny Cash-Solitary man**_

_**2-Psycho- Acid on Andy**_

_**3-Poest of the Fall-Temple of Thought**_


	2. Viajando con nueva compañía

_**The Walking Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen y esta obra es sin fines de ninguna clase de lucro, solo es para entretenimiento.**_

_**Esta historia está basada en los comic de The Walking Dead y del videojuego de Telltale Games, esta historia es paralela a los dos grupos distintos de las obras antes mocionadas y se lleva a cabo en un área ficticia de los Estados Unidos.**_

_**Soundtrack del Episodio 2:**_

_**1-The Highwaymen-Johnny Cash**_

_**2-Lonesome Road Blues-Kokomo Arnold**_

* * *

**—Viajando con nueva compañía—**

Mis ojos ven algo que mi cerebro simplemente apenas logra creer, son un grupo no muy grande, pero numeroso, puedo notar cómo me ven, no les culpo, como verían a un sujeto extraño que les observa sin más.

-Déjame presentarte al grupo- Exclama la chica.

Ellos comienzan a acercarse, al principio estoy nervioso, ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve compañía humana y más aun viva.

-Este es Lucius- dice mientras señala a un hombre que comienza a acercarse.

El hombre lleva un sudadera de sierre con mangas blancas, el hombre parece de unos 30 años, apenas 2 años más joven que yo, lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y zapatillas negras, su cabello es corto y de color café, sus ojos son negros y se nota que no está en mala condición física.

-Lucius Banks, un gusto- Me dice mientras estrecha mi mano derecha.

-Es un gusto- Respondo.

El hombre se aleja después de una sonrisa amigable y deja que otro sujeto se acerque, este es más viejo, puede que de 60 años, su cabello ya está algo canoso, lleva un suéter de lana con cuello de tortuga a cuadros de color rojo, unos pantalones de vestir cafés y zapatos cafés de hebilla.

-Este de aquí es mi padre- me dice la chica mientras el hombre se acerca con un rostro algo serio.

-Henry Moore es el nombre muchacho- dice con un tono algo severo.

-Em… es un gusto señor, soy Thom…-

-Escucha muchacho, mas te vale no provocar ningún problema- dice interrumpiéndome.

No respondo a su orden, pero la chica que por lógica es su hija se interpone entre ambos antes de que se inicie una riña.

-Papá, te he dicho que no trates a la gente así- reprochando a su padre.

-Solo que se mantenga fuera de líos, no podemos darnos el lujo de andar de imprudentes-

Con esa última palabra el hombre se aleja para sentarse cerca de la fogata que ahúma la carne que yace asándose.

-*Suspiro* valla, no te preocupes por el- dice la chica mientras voltea a verme -es solo que siempre ha sido de temperamento fuerte-

Sonrió para asegurarle que todo está bien, no tarda mucho en que más gente se acerque, esta vez son más de uno a la vez, un hombre algo regordete de cabello negro algo desarreglado y con una barba un poco frondosa, lleva una camisa de manga larga de cuadros color verde y debajo una camiseta blanca, pantalones grises y zapatos negros, con él hay una mujer de cabello rubio y de complexión algo ancha, lleva un suéter amarillo y unos pantalones azules, el cabello lo tiene arreglado, algo que me sorprende un poco, pero no más que el niño que llevan consigo. El pequeño ya debe tener uno años, tiene cabello muy corto y de color negro, lleva una camisa de manga larga a rayas color amarillo y pantalones de mezclilla azules con un par de zapatillas blancas.

-Hola, mi nombre es Geff y ella es mi esposa Mary y mi hijo Kenny- dice esto mientras señala a cada uno de los miembros de su familia respectivamente.

-Un gusto- mientras estrecho su mano.

Me sonríe de manera amable mientras su esposa hace lo mismo, el pequeño parece tímido y se esconde detrás de su madre, no el culpo, soy un extraño y creo que el muchacho ya ha visto suficiente crueldad que la que debería.

-Debes estar hambriento, ven y toma asiento- exclama Geff.

Siento como me empuja ligeramente hasta la fogata, tomo asiento en una de las sillas plegables que están alrededor del fuego, la pelicasataña se me hcerca con un plato con algo de carne, no lo rechazo y tomo con algo de delicadeza, no quiero parecer desesperado.

-Come, necesitas comer oh estarás débil- dice con amabilidad.

-Aun no se tu nombre- digo con algo de delicadeza, con todo lo que pasaba no me moleste en preguntarle su nombre.

-Elizabeth Moore, y el anciano amargado de hace rato es mi padre como ya sabes- dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La chica se sienta junto a su padre, que en ningún momento deja de mirarme con una mirada llena de sospecha, eso no arruina mi apetito, devoro la carne en mi plato casi en un instante, Elizabeth se acerco casi al instante y me sirvió un poco más, no rechace el segundo plato y le sonreí como agradecimiento.

-Disculpen pero *Masticando* de dónde sacan tanta carne, no creo que haiga muchas tiendas por aquí- Pregunto, aun con mi mente en la comida, no puedo ignorar ese hecho.

-Tenemos otros dos en el grupo, son muy buenos cazadores, tenemos suficiente carne para todos y puede que mas- Responde Elizabeth -No tardaran en llegar-

Con esa respuesta me basta para continuar comiendo, no tarda mucho para que un sonido provenga de los arbustos cercanos, al principio me pongo en estado de alerta y tomo mi hacha, pero cuando veo que de entre los arbustos salen dos hombres más me tranquilizo un poco.

Uno de ellos es alto y joven, puede que de 28 años, lleva una cazadora de camuflaje con un chaleco café encima, pantalones de mezclilla negros y botas, de cabello negros y ojos azules, en una mano lleva un rifle de caza ye n la otra algunos conejos. El segundo hombre se ve más viejo, casi de mi edad, su rostro me dice que no debo molestarle, lleva un sudadera café de cierre y una camisa de camuflaje debajo, pantalones cafés y botas negras, de cabello negro algo opaco. Lleva un rifle en su mano izquierda y en la derecha aun más conejos, el ver el enorme cuchillo de casa en su cinturón me pone algo nerviosos pero intento no demostrarlo.

-¿Quién es el nuevo?- dice el hombre más mayor mientras me apunta después de tirar los conejos en el suelo.

Elizabeth se levanta y se acerca al hombre, la chica parece no temerle, no es el caso conmigo, ese sujeto me pone los nervios de punta,. Pronto quedan cara acara, veo que no se llevan muy bien, el muchacho que acompañaba al hombre no dice nada, solo toma los conejos y los hace a un lado.

-Es Thomas, encontró el campamento- Dice Elizabeth casi retando al hombre.

El sujeto me lanza una mirada, no es de odio, solo me analiza con sus ojos negros antes de hacer una mueca de molestia.

-Más te vale ser útil muchacho, tenemos un largo camino-

El hombre se aleja hasta una silla algo lejos del resto, el muchacho que le acompañaba se me acerca, puedo notar que no es tan gruñón como el otro.

-Debes perdonar a mi hermano, es algo desconfiado, mi nombre es Steve Swanson, y aquel era mi hermano Aaron- me dice con una sonrisa algo amigable.

Me quedo algo más tranquilo, pero pronto mi mente se inquieta, el hombre dijo algo sobre un largo camino.

-Disculpa si te lo pregunto Steve, pero… ¿a qué se refería tu hermano con un largo camino?- pregunto al muchacho que me mira algo desconcertado.

-¿No lo sabes?, vamos asía BlackWood-

Le miro con algo de inquietud, eh aprendido que las ciudades nunca son la mejor opción en estos tiempos.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, recuerden comentar, ningún comentario es mal recibido.**_


	3. Un final y un nuevo Inicio

_**The Walking Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen y esta obra es sin fines de ninguna clase de lucro, solo es para entretenimiento.**_

_**Esta historia está basada en los comic de The Walking Dead y del videojuego de Telltale Games, esta historia es paralela a los dos grupos distintos de las obras antes mencionadas y se lleva a cabo en un área ficticia de los Estados Unidos. Recuerden comentar.**_

_**Soundtrack de Episodio 3:**_

_**1-The Wanderer-Johnny Cash.**_

* * *

_**—Un final y un nuevo Inicio—**_

El cielo está nublado, y la luz del sol apenas ilumina de forma grisácea el ambiente, eso solo hace ver a esta pequeña ciudad más tétrica de lo que ya es. Los coches abandonados están muy maltratados y casi todas las casas y tiendas ya han sido saqueadas. Nos movemos con cuidado y con la cautela necesaria para no atraer a ningún caminante.

-Recuérdenme ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?- pregunto a Elizabeth que lleva consigo un rifle y camina delante del resto.

-Ya lo veras, solo debemos llegar al otro lado de la ciudad- responde sin siquiera mirarme.

Decido dejar a un lado mis dudas, esta gente me acepto como uno de ellos, no soy nadie para cuestiona su juicio, puedo ver a Geff ciudadano de su familia, lleva un bate de béisbol, los hermanos Swanson con sus rifles de caza, el viejo y no se separa mucho de Lucius que lleva un machete enorme y afilado, aun con mi hacha me gustaría llevar un rifle.

Puedo ver los edificios destrozados, algunos parecen estar en muy buen estado, pero otros solo es cuestión de tiempo para que caigan en pedazos. La caminata hasta la ciudad desde el campamento en la carretera fue sorprendentemente tranquila, no nos encontramos con ningún caminante. Dejamos la camioneta y el coche de los hermanos en la entrada del pueblo, una precaución si es que debíamos irnos del lugar.

-Alto- dice Elizabeth mientras mira por una esquina.

Ninguno desobedece, en el momento en que ella dio la orden todos nos detuvimos, aun Aarón que parece no agradarle mucho Elizabeth, con una seña la chica me indica que me acerque junto a los Swanson.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto.

-Mira-

Con esa simple orden asomo un poco mi cabeza para ver por lo menos a unos 60 de esos malditos monstruos, solo caminando y dando vueltas como idiotas.

-Maldición, ¿y ahora qué?- pregunto a Elizabeth que parece algo inquieta.

-De acuerdo, tendremos que encontrar otro camino, vamos- exclama mientras camina hacia otra calle cercana.

El grupo sigue a Elizabeth sin decir nada, yo hago lo mismo, no pasa mucho para que lleguemos a una antigua tienda de abarrotes, dentro parece que no hubiera sido exactamente saqueada, tal vez no tuvieron tiempo, pero es de agradecerse.

Elizabeth mira por los escaparates algo sucios, Geff toma algunas cosas de los estantes, puedo notar que el pequeño Kenny esta algo asustado, su madre lo abrasa para calmarle, los Swanson parecen menos asustados, pero aun así se nota su tención, El viejo y Lucius se acomodan cerca de la caja registradora, yo solo me acerco a Elizabeth, necesito saber que sucede.

-Y…- exclamo algo nerviosos.

-¿Y qué?-algo desafiante.

-Me gustaría saber por qué razón estamos en una ciudad llena de caminantes, si no es mucho problema- respondo con más seguridad que antes.

Elizabeth me mira durante unos segundos, al principio creo que me mandara a volar, pero creo que tanto ella como yo querríamos una respuesta en esta situación. Se recarga contra el marco de la enorme puerta de madera detrás de ella.

-Buscamos un Asilo-

-¿Un asilo?-

-Sí. Antes trabaje como becaria para una firma de abogados, algunos casos tenían que ver con unos enfermos mentales, de vez en cuando vine a este lugar, el Asilo BlackWood, es enorme y lo más importante, es seguro, es como una pequeña ciudad dentro de una pequeña ciudad-

Le mire unos segundos, al principio estaba algo séptico, pero a estas alturas ya no tenía otra opción, además, puede que esto sea la última oportunidad de encontrar un lugar seguro.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuál es el plan entonces?- respondo con algo de inseguridad.

-El plan es encontrar otra forma de pasar por allí, después de eso son solo unos minutos para llegar al Asilo- asegura muy confiada.

-De acuerdo, es ese caso tal…-

Mis palabras son interrumpidas cuando algo golpea la puerta con fuerza, Elizabeth se acerca a mí para alejarse de la entrada, los gemidos que provienen de fuera son inconfundibles, Geff y su familia se ven agitados, los Swanson ya están apuntando a la puerta.

-Debieron avernos escuchado o visto- dice Lucius mientras se aleja y pone seguros al viejo y Geff y compañía.

Puedo escuchar como la madera de la puerta comienza a ceder, no tardara en caer y dejar que esas cosas pasen, el sonido de una puerta siendo derribada me toma por sorpresa, pero no es la principal, al mirar hacia atrás puedo ver a Aarón destrozando la puerta trasera.

-¡Vamos, no pienso morir aquí!- grita el hombre mientras los demás nos dirigimos asía esta nueva salida.

Llegamos a un callejón algo desolado, no nos detuvimos a pensar mucho antes de dirigirnos asía la salida a la calle, pero estos solo empeoro todo.

-Mierda- dije al ver lo que avía frente a nosotros.

Simplemente son tantos, puede que unos 40 de ellos, el solo verlos me dejo congelado del miedo, pero pronto salí de ese estado al ver como los Swanson comenzaba a partir los cráneos de esas cosas con sus cuchillos

Geff caminaba detrás de ellos junto al resto, no dude en seguirles y en partir la cabeza de cualquiera de esas cosas que se me acercara. Uno de ellas tomo mi pierna, la monstruosidad ya no tenía piernas, le corete el brazo para poder seguir andando, cada vez se acercaban mas y mas.

Pude escuchar los gritos de la mujer de Geff, una de esas cosas tomo al pequeño del brazo y no lo quería soltar, la mujer alaba al niño pero esa cosa no cedía, por un segundo pensé en dejarla, que ese no ea mi problema, pero no pude hacerlo, no dude en correr a asistirle, tenía miedo de lastimar al chico, pero no tenía tiempo, lace mi hacha y al deje caer cortando al instante la mano del caminante, liberando al muchacho.

-¡Corran!- Ordeno a la mujer y al niño, Geff me mira con aprobación mientras se aleja con su familia.

No me quedo quieto, les sigo, esas cosas no se quedan lejos, pronto veo como entran a un callejón, en cuanto entro, Aarón arroja un de los botes de basura contra una biga algo débil haciendo que el edificio se derrumbe impidiendo que esas cosas nos sigan.

Mi respiración es agitada como la de todos, pero cuando escucho el grito de Elizabeth mi corazón se acelera aun mas, corro junto al resto para ver qué sucede al final del callejos, y lo que veo es casi imposible, un enorme muro de concreto con torres de vigilancia y una enorme puerta de metal, del otro lado se alza una colina y en ella un edificio del tamaño de un palacio, siento como una lagrima escurre por mi rostro, por fin un refugio.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, aun no sé si este será un fic regular, pero sí lo es, no tardare en actualizar, nos vemos tal vez, y no olviden comentar.**_


	4. Detrás de los muros

_**The Walking Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen y esta obra es sin fines de ninguna clase de lucro, solo es para entretenimiento.**_

_**Esta historia está basada en los comic de The Walking Dead y del videojuego de Telltale Games, esta historia es paralela a los dos grupos distintos de las obras antes mencionadas y se lleva a cabo en un área ficticia de los Estados Unidos. Recuerden comentar.**_

_**Eh decidido hacer de este fic un fic regular, espero les agrade.**_

_**Soundtrack de Episodio 4:**_

_**1-B.B. King-Ain't Nobody Home.**_

* * *

_**—Detrás de los muros—**_

Los muros están casi intactos y se ven más que resistentes, me dejo sonreír un poco con esta visión, pero mi euforia no dura demasiado cuando esos malditos gemidos comienzan a sonar de nuevo.

El grupo entero se apresura a dirigirse a la enorme puerta de metal que se alza y que es nuestra entrada a la salvación.

-¿¡Ahora que!?- pregunta Steve algo alterado.

Aarón comienza a envestir la puerta con su cuerpo sin obtener ningún resultado, nuestra desesperación aumenta conforme el sonido de los caminantes acercándose aumenta.

-¡Maldición!- exclama Aarón después de su tercer intento.

Nos giramos al notar lo cerca que el sonido de gemidos y pasos torpes están, podemos ver a por lo menos unos 50 de esos monstruos, puedo escuchar a la esposa de Geff llora y a su hijo comenzar a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Todos permanezcan juntos!- ordena Elizabeth mientras se coloca entre el grupo y esas cosas.

La chica comienza a disparar dando al blanco con cada disparo, los Swanson hacen lo mismo y la apoyan, yo no me separo mucho de Geff y su familia, el viejo y Lucius tampoco se quedan muy lejos.

Creo que en ese momento Elizabeth estaba tan asustada como el resto, puede que incluso supiera que eso podría ser el fin. Pero cuando el sonido de las puertas abriéndose detrás de nosotros comenzó, nadie dudo en entrar, no sabíamos que las abrió, pero no nos detuvimos a preguntar, ninguno se quedo atrás, en cuanto entramos, yo, Aarón y Steve cerramos las enormes puertas.

En cuanto las puertas se colocaron en su lugar, pudimos escuchar el sonido de los seguros mecánicos activándose y bloqueandola.

Me deje caer al suelo con la espalda contra la puerta, mi corazón latía como loco en ese instante, pero me sentía aliviado.

-¡Aun no estamos a salvo!- grita Elizabeth

En cuanto escucho sus palabra alzo mi mirada para ver el lugar, como ella dijo, el sitio es inmenso, hay edificios en casi cualquier dirección, y enormes espacios abiertos con césped, pero también hay caminantes, aun así son menos que haya fuera.

-Debemos llegar al edificio más cercano- ordena la decidida chica.

Con esas palabras todos comenzamos ah abrirnos paso hasta le edificio más cercano, un enorme lugar de paredes de ladrillo rojo como la mayoría de los demás edificios del lugar, los Swanson acababan con cualquier caminante que se acercara demasiado a nosotros. Pronto legamos a las puertas de ese enorme lugar, de un empujón Elizabeth las aparto dejando que el resto entráramos, los Swanson las serraron rápidamente y tiraron una de las maquinas expendedoras cercanas para bloquear la puerta.

El aire en mis pulmones se siente como fuego, apenas si puedo respirar, ahora mismo me hubiera gustado entrar en esas clases de condición física que mi esposa me recomendó antes de que todo esto empezara.

-¿Están todos bien?- Pregunta Elizabeth mientras nos mira con preocupación.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza, las cosas no salieron como ninguno de nosotros esperaba, pero por ahora estamos a salvo.

-¡Oigan!- dice una extraña vos detrás de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth se gira y deja que todos veamos a tres hombres, uno de ellos es un hombre de unos 29 años, su pelo es negro y corto, casi rapado, sus ojos son azules y lleva anteojos. Lleva una bata blanca y debajo de esta una camisa azul, vaqueros azules y zapatillas blancas.

A cada lado lleva a otros dos consigo, uno es de cabello rubio algo largo y desarreglado, de ojos azules y de complexión atlética, el otro es de cabello café con ojos negros y un poco más delgado que su compañero, ambos llevan un uniforme de guardia de seguridad, pantalones azul obscuro, una camiseta de mangas largas azul con franjas amarillas en los costados de las mangas y un chaleco antimotines, además de un cinturón con una pistola cada uno y un bastón policial. En los chalecos llevan escrito "Asilo BlackWood" en letras blancas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Elizabeth mientras apunta al chico con su rifle.

En el momento en que ella levanta su arma contra el muchacho, los dos gorilas que le acompañan alzan sus armas contra ella, los Swanson rápidamente se ponen a ambos lados de Elizabeth con sus armas, casi se puede cortar la tención en el aire.

-Escuche señorita… no…no tenemos mucho tiempo, de…de…debemos irnos de aquí ahora- dice muy nervioso el chico, se nota que no esta cómodo con la situación.

Puedo ver en los ojos de Elizabeth la obvia desconfianza en el muchacho, pero después de un fuerte golpe a la puerta bloqueada, esa desconfianza desaparece.

-Mierda, de acuerdo, ¿por dónde?- Elizabeth baja su arma y los Swanson hacen lo mismo.

El muchacho se ve menos nervioso y con una sonrisa algo esforzada nos indica que el sigamos con una seña.

Nos adentramos en el lugar, todo está casi a obscuras, pero la tenue luz es suficiente para que podamos movernos por los laberinticos pasillos llenos de señales y sillas, pronto llegamos a lo que parece un armario, pero al abrirlo se desvelan unas escaleras que llevan asía una planta inferior.

-Vamos- exclama el muchacho mientras comienza a bajar por las escaleras junto a sus dos acompañantes, Elizabeth duda unos segundos pero no tarda en seguirle, y con ella el grupo.

El pasillo es estrecho y obscuro, apenas podemos ver, solo hay algunas luces algo tenues para iluminarnos, pero después de unos segundos por fin llegamos a lo que parece un túnel que lleva asía dos direcciones.

-De acuerdo, solo síganme y llegaremos en un poco tiempo- exclama el chico mientras comienza a caminar por el túnel.

Elizabeth y el resto le seguimos, el sonido de nuestros pasos hacen eco en todo el lugar, también podemos percibir el sonido de gotas de agua cayendo. Las luces parpadean un poco, pero parecen duraderas.

-Y… ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Elizabeth con un tono algo desconfiado al joven que esta algunos pasos más al frente con sus compañeros.

-Yo… bueno, mi nombre es Luke- responde algo nervioso el chico.

-¿Y tus amigos?- pregunta Elizabeth.

El hombre de cabello rubio se gira un poco sin dejar de caminar, solo lo suficiente para ver a Elizabeth.

-Mi nombre es John, y aquí mi compañero es Larry- señalando con la cabeza y ojos al otro uniformado.

-Hola- responde sin girarse el segundo hombre de uniforme.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, pensé que nadie estaría en este lugar a estas alturas- exclama Elizabeth.

-En realidad nos quedamos atrapados, pero el Dr. Richard nos ha mantenido a salvo, él es quien decidió abrirles las puertas y quien me mando por ustedes- responde el chico.

-Valla, parece que debemos de agradecerle a ese tal Richard- dice Elizabeth en un tono un tanto burlón.

-No tendrán que esperar mucho, pronto llegaremos al edificio principal y allí podrán conocerle- responde Luke.

El resto del trayecto fue prácticamente silenciosos, pronto llegamos a una pequeña puerta, al abrirla avían mas escaleras que llevaban hacia arriba, seguimos a Luke hasta llegar a una segunda puerta.

Cuando la abrió no podíamos creer lo que veíamos, un hombre de unos 60 años, cabello canoso, barba frondosa y arreglada igual de plateada que su cabello, ojos azules, camisa blanca abotonada hasta arriba, una bata blanca, pantalones cafés y zapatos negros, a su lado derecho hay una chica rubia, puede que de unos 22 años, de ojos azules y sonrisa amble, lleva un uniforme de enfermera rosa, del otro lado hay otro hombre, parece más joven, puede que de 28 años, lleva un overol gris. Ojos negros y cabello castaño.

-Bienvenidos, soy el Dr. Richard Crow y me alegra que estén aquí- dice el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero este les haya gustado.**_


	5. El Invernadero

_**The Walking Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen y esta obra es sin fines de ninguna clase de lucro, solo es para entretenimiento.**_

_**Esta historia está basada en los comic de The Walking Dead y del videojuego de Telltale Games, esta historia es paralela a los dos grupos distintos de las obras antes mencionadas y se lleva a cabo en un área ficticia de los Estados Unidos. Recuerden comentar.**_

_**Soundtrack Episodio 5:**_

_**Linkin Park – Castle Of Glass**_

* * *

_**—El Invernadero—**_

Thomas observa como el sol se levanta anunciando otra mañana, la luz se cierne sobre el vasto terreno del acilo. A través de la valla que separa el edificio principal del resto del lugar se pueden observar algunos caminantes rondando cerca.

-¿Disfrutando la vista?- exclama una vos femenina.

El hombre se sobresalta un poco con el repentino sonido, pero al ver que solo se trata de Nicole la enfermera del lugar su ritmo cardiaco se tranquiliza.

-Valla, me tomaste por sorpresa- dice Thomas mientras se recupera del leve susto.

-No fue mi intención señor Winter, solo que le vi aquí y pensé en saludar- asegura la joven con un tono algo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, solo estaba viendo el lugar, es perfecto- dice Thomas mientras pone su mirada en el campo abierto.

-Lo sé, si no fuera por el Dr. Crow puede que no hubiéramos sobrevivido a nada de esto- exclama Nicole -El desayuno ya está listo en el comedor Sr. Winter-

-Gracias, enseguida voy- exclama Thomas con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Nicole mira como Thom observa el campo abierto y le deja. Thomas piensa en las posibilidades, en lo que este sitio significa.

Cuando Thom entra al comedor puede ver a Mary y su hijo comiendo cereal, el pequeño sonríe después de cada cucharada, en otra mesa cerca de una ventana están los hermanos Swanson.

-¡Hey!- exclama una vos llamando la atención de Thom.

Thomas mira a Lucius en una mesa llamándole, Thom sonríe levemente y se acerca, el hombre ha sido amable desde el comienzo.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Thom.

-Nada, te guarde una rasión antes que se acabara- exclama Lucius mientras señala un segundo plato lleno de avena en la mesa.

-Oh, pues gracias- exclama Thom mientras se sienta frente a Lucios a comer.

-Y…-

-¿Y qué?- exclama Thom entre cucharadas de avena.

-Como ves este sitio, ¿crees que es lo que necesitamos?- pregunta Lucius.

-Tal vez, pero no es perfecto, eh visto algunos panfletos viejos y hay un invernadero, con huerto y esas cosas *cucharada* si pudiéramos tomarlo tendríamos algo más que solo avena y comida enlatada- explica Thom.

-Puede que podamos convencer al viejo de eso- dice Lucius.

-Ya, pero no quiero presionar las cosas, esta es su casa y nosotros somos invitados- dice Thomas.

Los dos hombres se quedan en silencio mientras comen hasta que se escucha el sonido de los ecos de dos varones en el pasillo que entran al comedor.

-Richard, no podemos ignorar esto, ¿y si la comida se acaba?- explica un hombre de edad, con cabello castaño y patillas canosas, lleva una bata blanca y debajo un suéter verde, pantalones de vestir negros, cinturón de vestir negro y zapatos cafés.

-Te preocupas demasiado Ben, tenemos comida para una larga, larga temporada- asegura el doctor de cabello plateado.

-Puede, pero debemos estar seguros de que no escaseara- replica el segundo hombre de bata.

-Escucha Ben, si encuentras a alguien dispuesto a ayudarte en este plan tuyo pues llévalo a cabo, si no olvídalo- exclama Richard.

Richard toma un plato con avena y se marcha casi tan rápido como llego, el segundo hombre le mira con algo de molestia mientras toma algo de cereal y se acomoda en una mesa algo apartada.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunta Lucius.

-No lo sé, pero creo que no lo averiguaremos aquí- exclama Thomas mientras toma su plato y se dirige a la mesa del hombre de patillas canosas.

El Dr Ben O'Nell, un hombre de ciencia, graduado con honores en la universidad de Backwood como psicólogo y medico general. Ahora solo puede hacer una cosa, sentarse y comer cereal en silencio.

-Eh… ¿está ocupado?- dice Thom mientras O'Nell le analiza con la mirada.

-Na… siéntese si quiere- dice el decaído doctor mientras mira su plato de cereal.

-Em si me permite preguntar, ¿Qué discutía con el Dr. Crow?- exclama Thom mientras toma asiento frente a Ben.

-Usted es de los que acaban de llegar ¿cierto?- pregunta el médico de patillas canosas.

-Eh… si- responde Thom.

-Mire… ah con un demonio, es el único que parece dispuesto a escucharme, vera, tenemos mucha comida, eso no lo discuto. ¿Pero que pasara cuando la comida se acabe?-

-Es un punto de vista muy razonable- exclama Thom complacido por la forma de pensar del hombre.

-Sí, pero es algo que Crow no entiende, nuestra mejor opción sería tomar de nuevo el invernadero, está dentro de la cerca y estoy seguro que nos beneficiaria- dice Ben con un tono algo exaltado.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacen?- pregunta Thom.

-El lugar está lleno de caminantes y Crow cree que es un riesgo innecesario- responde Ben mientras mira su plato con algo de desanimo.

-¿Que es lo que necesitas para tomar ese lugar?- dice Thom logrando que O'Nell alce la mirada.

-Pues en un principio necesitaría gente dispuesta a ayudarme- dice Ben

-Si logro conseguirte ayuda, ¿crees que podríamos tomar ese sitio?- exclama Thom.

-Puede, es un lugar pequeño, debe haber menos de una docena de esas cosas allí, si los acabamos tendremos el sitio asegurado- responde Ben a las dudas de Thomas.

-… escucha conseguiré a la gente y te veré frente al invernadero en una hora- dice Thomas poniendo una expresión de asombro en el rostro de Ben.

-En… ¿enserio?- dice incrédulo el extrañado medico.

-Sí, solo espéranos allí, veré a cuantos puedo llevar- dice Thom.

-Oh de acuerdo, preparare todo de inmediato- exclama Ben antes de retirarse algo apresurado.

Mientras camina asía el invernadero, Thomas piensa en lo fácil que fue convencer a los Swanson de venir, pero no fue difícil cuando escucharon sobre la posibilidad de romper algunos cráneos, Thomas no esta tan sorprendido de Lucius, el hombre ya avía expresado que pensaba que tomar el invernadero era una buena idea.

Thomas ve a Ben junto al hombre de overol, Thomas solo ha visto al sujeto por allí de cuando en cuando, pero nunca ha entablado una conversación.

-¿Listos?- pregunta Ben mientras deja una maleta deportiva en el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?- exclama Aarón algo extrañado por la maleta.

-Iremos sin armas de fuego- dice con una vos algo tétrica el muchacho de overol gris.

-¿Qué?- responde consternado Aarón por la afirmación del chico.

-Mike está diciendo la verdad, no podemos atraer a más de esas cosas con el sonido de los disparos, además sería mejor ahorrar las balas, usaremos armas cuerpo a cuerpo, solamente no se separen mucho unos de otros y no se distraigan- dice Ben mientras saca algunas herramientas de la maleta.

Aarón gruñe un poco pero no dice nada, solo cuelga su rifle en su espalda y toma un machete de la maleta. Steve toma un martillo de entre las herramientas, Lucius y Mike toman unas palancas, Thomas toma un hacha de incendios, se ha acostumbrado a ese tipo de armas contundentes, no puede evitar sonreír al sentir el peso de la herramienta en sus manos, el Dr. O'Nell toma llave inglesa de un color rojo brillante.

-Bien, pues allá vamos- exclama O'Nell mientras se acerca a la puerta con cadenas del invernadero.

El médico abre con dificultad el candado para retirar las cadenas, sus manos no pueden dejar de temblar por los nervios. Con lentitud empuja levemente la puerta para poder entrar.

-Recuerden, manténganse juntos y no dejen que les rodeen- exclama O'Nell antes de entrar.

El lugar está lleno de plantas, flores, algunas con frutos, las paredes y techo son de cristal, que se ah opacado por la falta de mantenimiento. El aire es húmedo y el ambiente es casi sofocante.

El sonido de gemidos y pasos torpes y pesados hacen que el grupo se detenga. De entre las plantas surge un caminante con ropas de intendente. Thomas hace una seña a Aarón y el se acerca lentamente al caminante que apenas le nota. Conforme se acerca el caminante comienza a percatarse del sonido de pasos, para cuando se gira ya tiene la hoja del machete de Aarón entre los ojos.

-Toma eso maldito- vocifera levemente mientras saca su machete del cráneo del caminante.

-Uno menos- exclama Thomas.

-¡Mierda!- exclama la vos de Mike.

Cuando el grupo se gira el muchacho ya está en el suelo, un caminante lo ah tomado de la pierna y le esta halando asía sus fauces.

-Demonios- Exclama Thomas antes de cortar el brazo del caminante y liberar a Mike.

El muchacho se pone de pie mientras Aarón parte en dos la cabeza del muerto viviente. De entre las plantas y estatuas ornamentales surgen más caminantes atraídos por el grito de Mike.

-Maldición, comiencen a partir cráneos- exclama Aarón mientras le introduce su machee a un caminante por el ojo y lo extrae con la misma facilidad.

Poco a poco el número de muertos vivientes desciende hasta que no queda ninguno, O'Nell se desploma en el suelo con su bata llena de sangre. El resto intenta recuperar el aliento. Thomas observa a su alrededor.

-¿Qué aremos con todos estos cuerpos?- dice Thomas.

-*Suspiro* tenemos una morgue en el edificio central, allí los incineraremos- responde Ben mientras respira de manera agitada.

-¡Bravo señores!- exclama una voz sarcástica.

Al mirar podemos ver a Crow en la puerta acompañado por sus dos gorilas de uniforme mirándonos con enojo.

-¡Dr. Crow!- exclama sorprendido Mike.

-Parce que logro su cometido Dr. O'Nell y veo que siguen vivos, eso es bueno- dice con sarcasmo el anciano.

-Que quieres Crow, dijiste que buscara gente para limpiar le lugar y lo hice- responde desafiante O'Nell mientras se pone de pie

-Ya lo veo… solo limpie este desorden lo más rápido posible, ya veremos que uso aremos de este lugar- exclama Crow antes de marcharse, solo Larry se queda, dejando que su compañero y Crow se marchen.

-Valla que hicieron un buen trabajo chico, si me hubieran preguntado les hubiera echado una mano- dice Larry mientras observa el lugar.

-Tal vez la próxima Larry- responde Ben antes de mirarnos a todos -Sera mejor que llevemos estos cuerpos a al morgue y los quememos-

-Yo le ayudo Doc- dice Larry mientras se acerca.

Thomas toma un respiro antes de ponerse a trabajar, se siente bien por haber hecho algo útil, solo eso necesitaba, sentirse bien.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos, recuerden comentar.**_


End file.
